OVERALL DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The University of California San Francisco Cancer Center is requesting support from the National Cancer Institute for three years. The Cancer Center consists of 11 established programs, a developing program in Gastrointestinal Oncology, and five shared resources as well as an Administrative Core. The Center also has developing efforts in thoracic oncology and cancer risk. The research programs include: Breast Oncology, Neurologic Oncology, Oral/Head and Neck Oncology, Genitourinary Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, HIV-Related Malignancies, Hematopoietic Malignancies, Cutaneous Oncology, Cell Cycle Disregulation, Cancer Genetics, and Tobacco Control. The shared resources include Biostatistics, Clinical Research Support Services, Tissue, Transgenic/Targeted Mutagenesis, and a multi-faceted Molecular Diagnostics Core with components in cytometry, genome analysis, and cytology. Developmental funds are being requested to initiate a microarrays component of the Molecular Diagnostics Core. The University of California San Francisco Cancer Center has a research base that includes $21,489,681 in direct costs from the National Cancer Institute, $18,608,907 in direct costs from other NIH institutes, $558,763 in direct costs from the ACS, $349,336 in direct costs from the NSF, and $6,906,970 in direct costs from other peer-reviewed sources. The institution has committed more than $100 million to the development of the Center, including construction of a new 50,000-square-feet research building and 88,000-square-feet clinical building, and funds to recruit at least 10 new faculty to strengthen and enhance cancer research. The major goal of the University of California San Francisco Cancer Center is to translate new approaches to cancer prevention, detection, and treatment into the area of clinical research, where they will be tested and evaluated efficiently and thoroughly. The multidisciplinary nature of the research programs within the Center should facilitate this process by focusing research efforts on clinically relevant issues, and ensuring that clinical efforts have a strong research foundation.